all 4 DOOM and DOOM 4 all
by grim reaper for the day
Summary: This is my first fic so please don't flame,or i'll set you on firer when your not looking.Warning inculdes character bashing,randomness ness ness firers and explosions Please. R&R Bye


Adventures in the Shadow Realm part 1

Note: This fic contains ramdomness and should not be read by persons who have no sense of humor.(Ps:Will be written by two ppl and is property of both,so equal credit should be given)

(Pss:_Word like this are thoughts,we know the name for them but we cant spell it_.)

Disclaimer: Please don't sue us for we do not ownith YGO or the suffix ith.

Authors...

Grim Reaper For The Day shall from now on be known as Dan

& we all know (If you've read her fics) Mesanomie who shall be known as Mesa...

Side note: This is my first fic so please don't flame or We will use the flames to burn **ALL **your hair off when your sleeping (that was not a threat so please don't sue us!)

Now let the insanity begin!(Ideas are welcome, reviewers will be answered and given credit)

Once apon a time in an ampartment far far away (not really) in Domino city an evil began to stir as the pure evil arose.

SMACK!...owwwwwh! that F-ing hurt Yami Bakura said as he smacked his head on the celling.

"What?" Yami Marik said from the bottom bunk

"I smacked my head into the celling again!" Yami Bakura said pissed off

"What are you gonna do about it?" Yami Marik said

"I'm gonna take my anger out on the stupid mortals" said Yami Bakura.

(Dan:Can he stop calling us mortals please!) (Mesa: No he cant it's his thing!) (Dan: Well he can shove his thing up his ass)

"We should pull a Noah on them but in the shadow realm, don't forget im the master of the shadows!" Yami Marik said evily

Mean while at the Motou residence

"Have you got any more balls" Yami asked

"Hey your the one who kicked them all over the fence" Yugi pointed out

"I was aiming for your head" Yami muttered to himself _...but then again his hair would pop them if I hit him..._

Back at the Yami's apartment

As Yami Marik leaves he yells to Ishizu "Were going out, were gonna be awhile!"

"You better not be doing anything evil" Ishizu yells back to her not so innocent brother ((Dan:Not so innocent...don't you mean PURE EVIL!) ( Mesa: Hehehe but their hotter that way! but Seto's the hottest!) (Dan: Because he's loaded...) (Mesa:Yeah in more than one way!) (Dan:vomits in back ground))

"How can you keep that job and keep your morals!" Yami Marik cringed (Dan: You know it's bad when YAMI MARIK cringes)

"You shut up, at least I HAVE morals!" Ishizu yelled

"What ever, Im leaving" Yami Marik said

"Now that thats done with,all we have to do is round em all up!" Yami Bakura exclaimed

Mean while in the author's house

In the computer monitering room

"So thats what their up to!" Dan yelled

"Inside voices please" Mesa comented

_I know how we can get them together Dan thought_

Mesa and Dan turned to each other in unison "Plot hole"

"Seto first! Seto first!" Mesa yelled

"And I know where we can put them"

"Where?where?" Mesa yelled

"In my secret padded room that I have for no apparent reason" Dan replied

Mean while back on the streets of Domino

"Can I eat it now Seto?" Mokuba whinned

"But if you eat **that** much candy you'll spoil your lunch!" Seto arguged oblivious to the fact that a huge hole had appeared infront of him.

(Dan:You can guess what happens)

As Seto sits up wondering _Where are we? _Seto suddenly relises that Mokuba has almost finished all the candy he brought him.(Mesa:By the way Seto brought practicaly all the candy from two candy stores!)

By this time Mokuba was already literally boncing off the walls

"NOOOOOO!" Seto yelled as he realised he'd be on a massive sugar high for hours!

(Dan:Oh the humanity!)(Mesa:And to make matters worse,we have another contestant for the game)

Mean while in the back ground

Joey randomly falls head first into the one spot of the room that was not padded(Dan:Under the padding there just so happens to be reinforced concrete)

As the concrete cracks under the sher thickness of Joeys skull,Joey yells

"Hey cant a guy walk to the fridge in peace?"

"Oh great the mutt is here" Seto said sarcastically

"What did ya say Kaiba?" Joey growled

"I said you were a mutt"

"That's it Kaiba" Joey yelled as he ran towards Seto

"Not on my watch you evil hell dog!" Mesa said as she bursts in with a giant mallet in hand and smacks Joey over the head several times

"Who the hell are you and what the hell is going on here?" Kaiba demanded of her

"First you didn't please and second thats none of your business" Mesa replied evily

About an hour later,after we've **_collected_** everyone

"Now Yami Bakura you had some business to attened to?" Dan asked

"Why are you doing this?" Yami Bakura asked confused

"Because we couldn't think of a way to get everyone in one place,any other way" Dan said

Yami Bakura now remembering what he said this morning... smiled evily as he teleports everyone to the Shadow Realm

About 5 seconds later in the Shadow Realm

"What are we all doing here?" everyone asked

As Peggy takes a peek at Tea's under wear he screams as he relises...

As Tea relises why Peggy is screaming she thinks to her self _that will teach him for trying to look at my under wear... he cant if i'm not wearing any!_

(Dan:Vomit's yet again in back ground)

As Mesa screams with her ears covered into the nearest wall(Owwies)

In the control room of the Shadow Realm ,yes there really is a control room

"If they think thats bad wait until **_we_** start to mess with them...Muwhahahahahahaha!" Yami Bakura yelled

Cliffy was bad I know but we shall return with more evil plots until then from both of us Dan and Mesa bye


End file.
